


Do you think I'm cute Brock?

by Vrafter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, Humor, Humorous Ending, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrafter/pseuds/Vrafter
Summary: Misty asks Brock a question that has been bothering her for a long time now.... Does he think that she is cute or ugly?





	Do you think I'm cute Brock?

**Author's Note:**

> Back with a short fluff fanfic.

Ash, Misty and Brock made up their sleeping bags in the middle of the forest after they set up camp. They was at the end of their journey. Once the sun rises, they will be heading out to the trail where they will split their separate ways. The three of them slept side by side. Ash slept soundly with pikachu next to him as always, Misty slept with her hands on top of her sleeping bag and Brock slept face down with his face bright red. No doubt thinking about all the beautiful girls he met throughout his journey. After many shifting and twists and turns, Misty woke up and looked at Brock. There was something bothering her and she has to get it off her chest. She tapped Brock’s shoulder hard enough to wake him up.

“Ahhhh… what's up misty?” Brock yawned as he stretched his arms.

“Well… there is something bothering me and I have to let it out. Keep your voice down… we can't let ash hear us.” She whispered as she shifted closer to Brock. Brock nodded and sits up and faces misty, awaiting what she has to say.

 

“Well...i….uhhh.. ok I'm not gonna beat around the bush... I see you flirting with all the girls we met throughout our journey with Ash and not once have you called me beautiful, pretty, gorgeous or anything else like that? Why? Am I not attractive enough for you?” She whispered as she looked down, playing with her fingers. She feels embarrassed asking this question. Not to mention a little awkward. She been friends with Brock for awhile now and a question like this could affect their friendship. She closes her eyes as she awaits Brock’s answer.

Brock opens his mouth in surprise by the question. After what it seemed like a long pause, he smiles and reaches for both of her hands and holds them in his hands. Misty suddenly opens up her eyes and looks up at Brock with a bright red face. Her nervousness disappeared almost instantly.

“Misty.. the reason I didn't call you all those things isn't because I don't think you're cute… I didn't say that because I think of you as a sister. We been traveling together for a long time now and we made a special bond that me and another girl can never make. I understand that how you feel though… I'm sorry for making you feeling unattractive. Can you forgive me?” Brock whispered as he stares into misty’s eyes. She felt the honesty and love coming from his mouth. Misty fought back her tears and couldn't help but smile from what Brock just said.

“Yeah.. i do...That was sweet Brock. Thank you for that. I had to get this off my chest before we all split our different ways. I know it may seem I'm a pest most of the time with you but I really care about you, even if you act like a idiot and a pervert sometimes.” Misty said smiling, bumping her shoulder with his.

“I don't think that at all actually. Without you here, I would feel like I am missing a part of my family and my heart.” Brock said laughing but not too loud to wake up Ash. Misty then leans forward and gives Brock a kiss on the cheek. Both of them hugged each other for a long minute before they released each other due to Ash laughing under his sleeping bag.

“What's so funny Ash Ketchum?!?” Misty stands up with her arms crossed looking annoyed and slightly pissed.

“it's just weird but funny to see you acting nice for once this whole time we been together. Now only if you wasn't so ugly.” Ash said smirking from his smart remark. That smirk didn't stay long on his face as Misty’s barefoot stomped on his face a few times. 

“Ow!” Ash said trying to protect his face with his hands.

“Ok ok settle down guys. Let's go back to sleep. We have a long morning in front of us.” Brock said as he pulled Misty, who literally trying to turn Ash’s head into roadkill, back with all his might.

Pikachu’s eyes opened up due to all the noise, looked around, frowned in annoyance, and turned it's back to them and went back to sleep.


End file.
